Petualangan di Kidzania
by Kurocchi Usa-pyon
Summary: Bagaimanakah jika para nation di Hetalia pergi ke Kidzania? yang pasti sangat kacau dan ribut. penasaran? check it out in here! RnR XD Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua~ disini Kurocchi~ Sekarang Kurocchi yang nulis lagi. Disini ceritanya kayak Petualangan di Dufan, tapi beda.

Silahkan dibaca fanfic yang abal ini minna!

= 7 =

* * *

><p>Hari ini, para nation dipimpin oleh Nesia, pergi ke Kidzania. Ya kidzania, terletak di Pacific Place, salah satu mall yang ada di Jakarta.<p>

Kidznia ini tempat anak-anak untuk mencoba beberapa perkejaan, ada dokter, pemadam kebakaran, pembalap, polisi, pemain drama dan banyak lagi.

Sebenarnya tempat ini untuk ANAK-ANAK, tapi sepertinya ada mahluk (?) yang terdampar dan tidak diketahui asal usul nya(?) *author digampar*.

Setelah 1 jam perjalanan , akhirnya merekapun sampai di Pacific Place, dan mereka naik ke lantai atas menuju tempat Kidzania.

"Vee~ Ini Kidzania ya vee?~ Bagus vee~ Mau jadi apa dulu ya vee?~" ucap Feli sambil berlari-lari kecil dan memasang tampang yang polos seperti anak-anak umur 5 tahun(?).

"HOI FELI! KAU ITU NORAK BANGET SIH!" teriak Ludwig yang membuat orang-orang disana melihatnya dan berpikir ' Ini bapak-bapak kok masih main di tempat anak kecil sih..' *author digebukkin*.

'_Mampus gue diliatin orang, haduh.._' batin Ludwig.

"Vee~ Habisnya kan aku baru pertama kali ke Kidzania vee..." ucap Feli sedih.

'INI KOK SAMA KAYAK KEJADIAN YANG DI DUFAN?' pikir Ludwig.

'Jangan sampe gue pelukan sama anak ini, tapi.. Boleh juga sih' batin Ludwig.

"Ah udahlah! Terserah aja kalian mau main apa, aku mau duduk saja!" ucap Ludwig sambil menuju ketempat duduk yang telah disediakan.

"Bener nih ga mau ikut? Kesesese" ucap Gilbert menggoda Ludwig

"GUE BENERAN GA MAU IKUT!" teriak Ludwig. Lagi-lagi suara Ludwig yang kencang itu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya langsung menengok ke arah nya.

'_Yah kan, gue diliatin lagi.._' batin Ludwig.

"Ya sudah~ Kami pergi dulu" ucap Gilbert dan langsung meninggalkan Ludwig sendirian.

'_Rasanya sepi..._' batin Ludwig yang sekarang sudah ditinggal sendirian.

"Masak-masak sendiri~ Tidur-tidur sendiri~" Ludwig bersenandung kecil, ia pun pundung dipojokan karena tidak ada yang menemaninya. *author digarap*

"Vee~ Vee~ Bagaimana kalau kita jadi penari di tempat disco vee~?" ajak Feli.

"Hm..Boleh juga.." ucap Gilbert dan yang lain.

Mereka pun menuju ke tempat disco.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya mereka di tempat disco, mereka pun langsung masuk dan disuruh memilih mau memakai aksesoris apa. Gilbert memakai topi yang bentuknya seperti...Ya pikirkanlah sendiri. Eliza memakai topi juga, tapi ada mawarnya disalah satu sudut topinya. Feli memakai selendang yang seperti ibu-ibu. Nesia memakai caping(?) *author sarap* dan untuk yang lain silahkan pikirkan masing-masing sesuai dengan imajinasi anda.<p>

"Siapa yang mau nyanyi?" Kata mbak-mbak yang menjaga di tempat disco itu.

"Aku aku!" ucap Nesia.

"Yang nyanyi cuma satu aja nih? Kalau begitu sisanya nari ya" ucap mbak-mbak nya.

"Mau lagu apa?" tanya salah satu penjaga di tempat disco.

"Bagaimana kalau I Heart You?" tanya Nesia.

"Boleh-boleh!" teriak yang lain.

Lagu pun dipasang. Gilbert dan yang lain menari-nari layaknya Sm*sh, dan Nesia menyanyi dengan lantangnya.

"YU KNOW ME SO WELL~" Nesia bernyanyi dengan suara yang bisa dibilang CUKUP lantang.

Suasana di tempat disco agak rusuh, ya karena suara Nesia yang CUKUP lantang.

"Waaah, seru ya vee~" ucap Feli sembari mengambil uang yang diberikan untuk hasil kerjanya.

"Hm..Ya, lumayan lah" ucap Gilbert.

Merekapun keluar dari tempat disco.

"Nah,sekarang kita kemana nih mpu?" Ucap Gilbert meledek Nesia.

"Heh..Jangan panggil gue mpu ya! Ntar gue giles lu baru tau rasa!" ucap Nesia, emosinya mulai naik.

"Eits, santai bu.." ucap Gilbert.

"Udah ah! Nah, sekarang kita ke tempat pemadam kebakaran, mau ga?" ucap Nesia.

"Boleh-boleh, kayaknya seru tuh!" ucap semuanya.

Merekapun menuju ke tempat pemadam kebakaran yang letaknya dilantai 1.

* * *

><p>Merekapun masuk dan mereka dijelaskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan disitu. Feli dan kawan-kawan pun memakai baju pemadam kebakaran dan tiba-tiba...<p>

*KRIIIING*

Bunyi tanda bel kebakaran pun berbunyi, segera mereka menuju ke mobil pemadam kebakaran dan menuju lokasi kebakaran yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

Mereka pun mengambil selang dan menyemprotkan air ke arah dimana api itu berada. Setelah beberapa menit, api pun padam. Mereka kembali ke markas.

"Nah, jadi penyebab kebakaran itu apa?" tanya kakak-kakak yang ada disitu.

"Aku tahu aku tahu! PASTA! Vee~" Teriak Feli.

"Hahaha, tentu saja bukan! Ayo siapa yang tau?" tanya kakak-kakaknya lagi.

"Aku tahu! Minyak!" teriak Eliza.

"Yak benar!" ucap kakak-kakak itu.

Akhirnya merekapun keluar sambil membawa uang yang didapat dari hasil kerja mereka.

"Nah, sekarang gimana kalo kita kerja jadi polisi?" tanya Nesia.

"AYOO!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pun menuju ke tempat kantor polisi yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat pemadam kebakaran.  
>Katanya, disana ada penjahat dikurung di sel. Tapi bisa kabur lagi gara-gara selnya dibuat dari karet.<p>

* * *

><p>Haa.. Chap 1 selesaai XD<p>

Maaf kalo ada typo atau apapun itulah

Terimakasih telah membaca~ sampai jumpa di chap. berikutnya XDD

Sebelumnya klik tanda review ini dulu yaa

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuaa~ Disini Kurocchi~ dan ini lanjutan dari Petualangan di Kidzania chap.1~

Silahkan menikmati fanfic ini minna

Maaf kalo ada typo ato semacamnya

Pairing: SpaMano (request)

Warning: Typo, abal, dll

Semua karakter ini punya bang Hidekaz~

* * *

><p>Sebelum mereka ke tempat polisi, mereka merasa lapar dan pada akhirnya mereka beristirahat sejenak dan membeli makan dengan lahap dan tenang, hingga tiba-tiba muncul 3 mahluk yang tiba-tiba datang dan tidak tahu dari mana asalnya yang bisa dibilang ALIEN(?) *author digampar*<p>

"HALO SEMUANYA!" teriak Antonio dan Lovino yang membuat kaget teman-temannya yang sedang makan. Gilbert yang sedang makan pun memuncratkan makanannya ke Nesia dan Eliza.

"WOI, KAGET TAU!" teriak semuanya.

"Ampuun, eh nggak nyangka ya kalo kita bisa ketemu disini!" ucap Antonio.

"Iya-iya! Tadinya kita kesini gara-gara diajak sama Bella" tambah Lovino.

"Ooh, begitu" ucap semuanya.

Mereka kembali memakan makanannya dan mengabaikan 3 mahluk yang baru datang itu.

"Yah..Kok sepi" ucap Bella.

"Yah yah, ga seru niih" ucap Lovino dan Antonio.

"Ya sudah, kita main saja dulu! Kalian mau jadi apa?" ajak Belgie.

"JADI PEMADAM KEBAKARAAN!" teriak Antonio dan Lovino, dan lagi-lagi Gilbert pun memuncratkan makanannya ke muka Nesia.

"BERISIK!" teriak semuanya yang ada disitu.

"Eh..Ma-maaf..." ucap Lovino dan Antonio, sekarang merekap pun pundung dipojokan. Dan ternyata mereka bertemu dengan Ludwig yang masih pundung dipojokan juga.

"Lho..Ludwig, kok lo ada disini?" tanya Antonio.

"Iya..Gue ditinggalin..." ucap Ludwig lesu.

'_Waduh..Si Ludwig kenapa nih..._' batin Bella.

"Ah, kami pergi dulu ya!" ucap Bella sambil menarik kedua lengan Antonio dan Lovino dan meninggalkan Ludwig sendirian.

"Yah..Sendirian lagi..Nasib-nasib.." ucap Ludwig pasrah.

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke tempat pemadam kebakaran. Mereka memakai pakaian khusus dan menuju mobil pemadam kebakaran. Ketika sampai ditempat kebakaran, ada anak kecil yang sedang berlari dan menumpahkan minumannya. Lovino yang sedang berlaripun langsung terpeleset dan terjatuh, untungnya dibelakangnya ada Antonio yang menangkapnya.<p>

"Lo ga apa-apa kan?" tanya Antonio.

"Ah..I-iya, gue ga apa-apa kok" jawab Lovino dengan malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba anak kecil itu lewat lagi dan berlari sehingga menabrak Antonio dan Lovino sehingga merekapun terjatuh.

'_Mampus tuh dua anak jatoh, haduuh..._' batin Bella.

Merekapun terjatuh dan Lovino berada dibawah dan Antonio berada diatas. Langsung saja para cewek yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak. Eliza yang mendegar teriakan para cewek-cewek itu langsung menuju ke TKP dan langsung memotret kejadian itu.

"Yees! Foto gue nambah lagi deh, lumayan nih buat nanti pertemuan para fujoshi~ Khukhukhukhu" ucap Eliza dengan senyum yang menghiasi mukanya.

"E-eh ma-maaf! Gue gak sengaja!" ucap Antonio.

"Gak apa-apa kok" ucap Lovino.

Sebenarnya Bella yang melihat kejadian itu merasa iri.

'_Kenapa gak gue aja, kenapa gak gue aja, KENAPA GAK GUE?_' batin Bella.

"Ah, ayo cepat kita padamkan apinya!" ucap Bella sambil membantu Lovino dan Antonio berdiri.

Merekapun berhasil memadamkan apinya dan mereka kembali lagi ke markas.

"Ayo siapa yang tahu, penyebab kebakaran itu apa?" tanya kakak-kakak yang ada disana.

"AKU TAHU AKU TAHU! TOMAT!" ucap si maniak tomat(?).

"BODOH! BUKAN TOMAT! TAPI API!" teriak Bella.

"Sudah-sudah, yak benar! Jawabannya api!" ucap kakak-kakaknya.

Merekapun keluar sambil memegang uang hasil dari kerja mereka.

"Hmm...Kita ke tempat polisi saja yuk? Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu dengan yang lain" ajak Bella.

"AYOO!" teriak Lovino dan Antonio dengan semangat.

'_Aduh..Mereka berdua berisik banget sih, lama lama gue pukul juga nih_' batin Bella.

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga pun menuju ke kantor polisi.<p>

Dan ternyata benar, yang lain juga ada disitu.

"Ve...Veee.. Aku takut sama penjahatnya vee..." ucap Feli ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Feli, penjahatnya bohongan kok!" ucap Nesia.

"Be-benarkah ve.. Tapi seperti asli vee... Serem vee.." ucap Feli yang masih ketakutan.

"Bener kok! Penjahatnya bohongan!" ucap Nesia meyakinkan Feli.

Dan tiba-tiba..

"WOOI!" teriak si penjahat.

"GYAAA! VEE! VEE! AKU TAKUT! TAKUUUUUT!" teriak Feli yang sukses membuat orang disekelilingnya melihat kearahnya dengan penuh tatapan yang 'ANEH'.

"Haduh Feli... Sudah lah, itu memang penjahatnya bohongan kok!" ucap Bella.

"Iya!" ucap semuanya yang ada disitu.

"Tapi..." ucap Feli.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk!" ucap Gilbert.

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk kedalam markas polisi dan duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan.

"Jadi, kita harus menangkap penjahat yang kabur" ucap sang polisi.

Sang polisi keluar dan membawa penjahat itu.

"GYAA! ITU PENJAHATNYA YANG TADII! VE VE VEEE" teriak Feli ketakutan.

"Adek, jangan nangis, penjahatnya baik kok" ucap sang polisi.

Coba pikir deh, mana ada penjahat yang baik? Bener gak? Bener gak? Bener gak?.

"Iya Fel, penjahatnya kan cuma bohongan, jadi ga usah khawatir" ucap Nesia.

"Tapi..Tapi... Tetep aja serem vee!" ucap Feli yang masih ketakutan.

"HAYO LOO!" teriak si penjahat.

"GYAA GYAAA GYAA!" teriak Feli, saking kencangnya sampai kedengaran ke lantai 2 (?).

"Woi, lu jangan nakutin dong, udah tau tu anak ketakutan, masih aja... Ckck" ucap sang polisi kepada si pencuri.

"Iya deh, maaf maaf" ucap si penjahat.

"Nah, jadi ciri-cirinya diafalin ya! Pake baju apa, celana apa, sepatu apa, warna rambut nya apa, dan lain lain" ucap sang polisi memberi perintah.

"Iyaa!" ucap semua yang ada disitu.

Akhirnya si penjahat pun dibawa kembali ke sel nya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian ambil baju yang udah disediain ya. Itu ada di lemari, jangan berebutan ya!" ucap si polisi memerintah.

Merekapun berbaris dan mengambil seragam lalu mereka memakainya.

"Nah, buat yang takut, duduk disini aja ya, jadi yang cari penjahatnya dari CCTV" kata si polisi.

"I-iya vee..." ucap Feli.

"Nah, bagi yang mau kejar-kejar penjahatnya angkat tangan!" ucap si polisi.

"Gue yang AWESOME ini mau!" ucap Gilbert sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Nesia, Eliza, Bella, Gilbert pun mengikuti polisi yang akan menangkap penjahat.

Sedangkan Antonio, Lovino, dan Feli berada di dalam markas dan mencari tahu keberadaan si penjahat.

"Haduuh, mana sih penjahatnya?" ucap Eliza yang masih tetap berlari mengikuti yang lain.

"Ah, gue yang AWESOME ini sih pasti bakalan bisa nangkep tuh penjahat!" ucap Gilbert dengan pede nya. Padahal sih bukan AWESOME tapi ASEM *author dirajam*.

"Wooo!" teriak yang lain.

"Woi Antonio! Penjahatnya ada dimana?" tanya Bella ke Antonio dengan memakai walkie talkie nya.

"Itu!" jawab Antonio.

"Itu tuh maksudnya dimana?" teriak Bella.

"Itu! Deket..Deket PLN!" teriak Antonio.

"Sip, thanks!" ucap Bella.

"Woi semuanya! Penjahatnya katanya ada di deket PLN!" teriak Bella.

"Ayo kita ke PLN!" ucap Eliza.

Mereka berlima pun menuju ke tempat dekat PLN.

Gilbert pun melihat ada orang berbaju bergaris-garis dan ia pun mencolek pundak orang itu.

"Hayo loo... KETANGKEP!" teriak Gilbert.

"Yah, ketangkep deh.." ucap penjahat.

Merekapun membawa penjahat yang kabur itu kedalam sel nya.

Merekapun kembali masuk kedalam markas dan duduk kembali.

"Nah, jadi kalau mau rumah kalian aman, kunci pintu, lalu pakai alarm anti pencuri!" ucap si polisi.

"Iyaa!" ucap semuanya.

"Nah,sekarang kalian taruh lagi bajunya dan antri untuk mendapatkan gaji ya!" ucap si polisi sambil memerintah.

Merekapun akhirnya mengantri dan mendapatkan uang dari hasil kerja mereka.

"Hah, itu kan Lili sama Iceland!" teriak Eliza.

Seketika merekapun menoleh dan ternyata benar ada Lili dan Iceland disitu.

'_Mereka kok berduaan doang.. Janga -jangan... Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran_?' batin Eliza.

* * *

><p>JENG JENG<p>

Chapter 2 selesai sudah~  
>maafkan kalo ada typo dll<p>

buat sugar string, Insya Allah request nya di chapter 3 yaa~

Terimakasih udah baca

sebelumnya klik tanda review yaa :D


	3. Chapter 3

Haai disini kurocchi XDD

Ini udah chapter terakhir XD

Warning: OOC, abal, Typo

Ini punya bang Hidekaz, bukan punya saya.

Silahkan menikmati XDD

* * *

><p>"Hah, itu kan Lili sama Iceland!" teriak Eliza.<p>

Seketika merekapun menoleh dan ternyata benar ada Lili dan Iceland disitu yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

'_Mereka kok berduaan doang.. Janga -jangan... Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran_?' batin Eliza.

Eliza yang bingungpun menoleh kearah yang lain, dan tak disangka disana ada Arthur, Alfred dan Peter!.

"Lho... Lho.. Kok ada Arthur, Alfred dan Peter disini?" Eliza bertanya-tanya.

Terlihat dari kejauhan Arthur sedang mengurusi Peter yang sedang bermain dan Alfred yang juga ikut-ikutan main. Sesekali terlihat mulut Arthur terbuka dan mengatakan kata khasnya, yaitu 'BLOODY GIT'.

'_Whut.. Kenapa mereka ada disini.._' batin Eliza.

"Woi Nesia" bisik Eliza kepada Nesia yang sibuk dengan BlackBerry barunya yang katanya sih ASLI padahal PALSU. *author dirajam*

"Ape?" ucap Nesia yang masih saja tetap melihat ke layar BlackBerry nya.

"Itu..Kok ada Arthur, Alfred, Peter, Lili, sama Ice?" tanya Eliza.

"Hmmm.." Nesia masih saja kekeh melihat layar BlackBerry nya.

"APAA?" teriak Nesia yang baru konek(?).

"Shht.." ucap Eliza sambil memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Eh.. Sorry" ucap Nesia.

"Demi apa mereka ada disini?" bisik Nesia.

"IYA! Tuh liat aja!" ucap Eliza sambil menunjuk ke arah Arthur dan keluarganuya dan Lili yang bersama dengan Ice.

"WTH..." ucap Nesia yang seketika lemas melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang sedang berlari, sangat cepat, hingga tak terlihat.

Orang yang dibelakang itu sedang membawa pisau, sedangkan orang yang didepan berusaha berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak terkejar oleh orang itu dengan scarf nya yang melambai-lambai.

"NII-SAAN~ KEKKON KEKKON!" teriak orang itu.

"NGGAK MAUUU!" teriak orang yang didepan yang berusaha berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Kalian pasti tahulah itu siapa, itu loh.. si ******* dan ****. Nama disensor untuk keselamatan jiwa anda(?). Kalo sampe ga tahu gue DOR! (?).

"Lah, itukan Ivan sama Natalia, kenapa mereka kejar-kejaran coba?" tanya Gilbert.

"Lah, mereka kan emang kayak gitu setiap hari, lu kaga nyadar Gil?" jawab Nesia.

"Heh, gue kagak nyadar" ucap Gilbert.

Ivan dan Natalia berlari-lari hingga menabrak Nesia yang sedang berbicara dengan Gilbert.

Nesiapun jatuh dan Gilbert pun menangkapnya.

"Adooh! Siapa sih yang ngedorong gue sampe nyaris jatoh?" teriak Nesia dengan suaranya yang TOA itu.

"Itu, tadi si Natalia yang ga AWESOME itu yang nabrak lo" jawab Gilbert.

'Lah.. Kok gue ada dipelukannya Gilbert.. Nah lo...' pikir Nesia.

"Elo yang ga AWESOME ini gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gilbert.

"Eh, gak apa-apa kok. Thanks udah nangkep gue jadi gue ga jatoh" ucap Nesia.

Eliza pun yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung mengeluarkan auranya, seperti punya Ivan, tapi berbeda.

"Hai Gil" ucap Eliza dengan senyum penuh 'arti'.

*glek* Gilbert menelan ludah.

'_Mampus nih gue.._' batin Gilbert.

"RASAIN LOOO!" teriak Eliza sambil memukul kepala Gilbert dengan frying pan mautnya.

*BUG*

"Hadoooh, sakit tau!" teriak Gilbert.

"Bodo!" teriak Eliza.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata Ice dan Lili melihat kejadian KDRT yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat oleh anak dibawah umur(?).

"Eliza-san lagi apa? Kok bawa-bawa frying pan?" tanya Lili yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Eliza.

"Lah, ada Lili toh. Eh nggak ngapa-ngapain kok" ucap Eliza berbohong.

"Hmm... Oh begitu" ucap Lili yang sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan kegiatan Eliza yang menggunakan frying pan itu.

"Sekarang giliran aku yang tanya, kenapa kamu berduaan sama Ice?" tanya Eliza penasaran.

"Eh..A-aku.." ucap Lili yang malu-malu.

Tanpa sadar muka Ice dan Lili pun memerah.

"Aha! Kalian pasti pacaran ya? Hehe" tanya Eliza menggoda Lili dan Ice.

Ice dan Lili pun bertatapan, "Kami gak pacaran kok!".

"Eh ciee yang ngomongnya barengan, ehm!" ucap Eliza.

"Sudah ya, kami tinggal dulu! Maaf mengganggu kalian! Daah!" ucap Bella.

Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan Lili dan Ice.

Natalia dan Ivan masih saja berkejar-kejaran.

Sedangkan Arthur masih sibuk mengurusi Peter dan satu mahluk yang maniak burger(?).

* * *

><p>"Kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Gilbert.<p>

"Gimana kalo kita jadi pemain drama? Kan asyik tuh!" ucap Eliza memberi usul.

"Ayo ayo!" teriak mereka semua.

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju ke tempat pentas drama.

*Kruyuk*

Suara perut Bella yang menggelegar pun terdengar.

"Ah" Bella menjadi malu karena semua mendengar suara perut Bella.

"Hehe gue lapar, tadi belom makan sih" ucap Bella malu.

Semua hanya ber sweat drop ria.

"Ya udah, gue temenin lo makan. Yuk" ajak Antonio sambil menggenggam tangan Bella.

"Eh.." Muka Bella terlihat sangat merah, ya mungkin benar-benar merah seperti warna tomatnya si maniak tomat itu.

"CIEE!" semuanya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung meledek mereka berdua.

Antonio dan Bella pun pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari makanan.

Sedangkan Lili dan Ice yang sedang berjalan-jalan pun melihat kejadian tak lazim.

Ternyata pemandangan yang dilihat Lili dan Ice adalah..

Natalia sedang dipeluk oleh Alfred!

Seketika saja Ice dan Lili sweat drop. Mereka juga melihat bahwa Arthur menjadi jengkel karena melihat Alfred memeluk Natalia.

Mereka juga melihat mulut Arthur yang terbuka dan sepertinya sedang mengucapkan mantra-mantra yang tak jelas gunanya untuk apa.

Sedangkan Peter hanya bengong melihat Arthur, Alfred dan Natalia.

Akhirnya Arhurpun menyeret tubuh Alfred dan dibawa ke tempat yang aman, dan mengucapkan mantra ajaib yang bisa membuat alis orang lain menjadi tebal seperti miliknya.

Lili dan Ice pun mendekat ke arah Arthur Alfred dan Peter dan mengajak mereka untuk menonton di Theater. Merekapun juga mengajak Natalia dan Ivan.

Tiba-tiba Lili terpeleset, dan ia ditangkap oleh Arthur.

"Gak apa-apa kan Lili?" tanya Arthur.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok Arthur-san" ucap Lili.

Mereka pun menuju ke tempat theater yang agak sedikit ramai.

Merekapun masuk kedalam dan menonton drama yang dimainkan oleh Eliza, Gilbert, Nesia, Feli, dan Lovino.

Begitu juga dengan Bella dan Antonio, mereka juga menonton drama.

Drama yang dimainkan adalah "PETERPAN".

Mereka pun selesai menonton drama dan bertemu dengan Eliza, Gilbert, dan lainnya.

"Kalian aktingnya bagus loh!" puji Bella.

"Iya bener!" ucap yang lain.

"Ya sudah, Kidzanianya sudah mau tutup. Kita keluar yuk!" ajak Nesia.

"Ayok!" ucap yang lain.

Akhirnya merekapun keluar dan pulang kerumah.

"Kok kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan ya?" tanya Nesia.

"Apa? Kayaknya ga ada deh, udah yuk pulang! Gue udah capek nih!" ucap Eliza.

Akhirnyapun mereka pulang dengan meninggalkan seseorang disana.

"Kok gue ditinggal sih.. Nasib.. Jangan sampe gue jadi kayak si Matthew" ucap Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic XDD<p>

Maaf ya kalo aneh ato abal ato banyak typo nya-_-

Disini request dikeluarin semua, soalnya ini chap terakhir

Maksih udah baca

Tolong di review ya X33


End file.
